Forum talk:State elections
Euhm.. a bit late but.. if my hamlet is founded (I'll live there ), could I run too for governor? Alexandru 15:41, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :It is late, sorry, and I prefer not to contest my lovely Constitution. You can still vote for Patrick, but I can't admit you to add yourself, I'm sorry. 15:42, 15 January 2008 (UTC) Gerabaldi Grabowski is a Hermit. Is this okay? Sithman8 19:21, 20 July 2008 (UTC) :Euh... Why not? 20:56, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Shouldn't these be held again in January 2010? --OuWTB 09:30, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :They will :) 12:54, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Perfect :) Then Lovia will thrive again soon :) --OuWTB 13:45, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::Even in January! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:16, April 11, 2010 (UTC) New elections Its time for new state elections. The last one was in 2008 and ever since then, at least two of the five elected state governors have become unactive. BastardRoyale 12:09, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :Its important we have state elections ASAP, whatcha say fellow citizens? BastardRoyale 12:10, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ::At the end of the summer break. Semyon E. Breyev 15:31, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :::That seems fair. However, I am opiniated we should let Congress decide over this. Percival E. Galahad 16:24, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sorry, did I sound like a dictator there? It was the Powers That Be that decided to have new elections, not me. (btw, a minor point: there is a law saying elections must take place every two years, and they are overdue. Isn't Congress' judgement therefore irrelevant? After all, Congress cannot break the law any more than an individual can.) Semyon E. Breyev 18:20, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::Sure Congress' judgement is relevant; it is the only body in Lovia that can decide on elections. In Belgium we have a strange situation where the election procedure violated the constitution, nonetheless they are accepted since the only body capable of ratifying elections is the parliament. The core power of a democracy is that a fair vote is always stronger than some rule written down somewhere. 07:12, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Congress is elected democratically. That the elections have not taken place yet, originates in (1) the lack of government before November 2009, (2) the wish to abolish states, and (3) the fact that I've delayed that process, because of personal issues. I will now push for that reform, and we will soon be able to elect governors. 07:54, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::Do you have to be a member of the congress in order to run for governor, or is congress membership not required? BastardRoyale 08:29, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Not required, you just need to live in the State I believe (that would be logical). 08:43, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::So it is. 08:43, July 28, 2010 (UTC) It's time to get serious! Okay so we kinda talked about this in the past but we need to have state elections, We're almost done with state reform and summer Vaca is almost done! So anytime is good for me but what times are good with all you! I say the month of November! I think that we finalize candidate stuff in October and get it all set! Do we need to get this approved by congress? If so were all set! Marcus Villanova WLP 21:28, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, we do. Also, we will have to wait until the entire state reform bill has passed. I will make sure the bill's ready within days. 11:35, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I believe we can make november work. 14:05, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :::I believe October would be even better :) 14:11, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll post a Template poll in the Pub to see what other people want! Marcus Villanova WLP 16:28, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::What about september? Three people so far are in favour of holding the state elections in september. The sooner the better, its time to elect some new people after years of inactivity state wise. Otherwise how can the newbies ever gain experience? BastardRoyale 09:11, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks to the latest reform (the one we're currently voting for) the governors wont be exactly buried in opportunities. 12:09, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think the governorship will be a good way to learn to know the Lovians. Get in touch with those who vote for/against you, get familiar with local topics and the things people (don't) care about. Martha Van Ghent 14:06, August 25, 2010 (UTC) OPENING Votes open tomorrow at 5 PM European (Amsterdam-Brussels) time. A bit more patience please! Candidacies are now closed. 20:41, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Voting I would like to vote for Oos Wes Ilava and Medvedev, where can I see which houses I own so that I know for which states I may cast my votes? Dr. Magnus 17:32, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :You can't. You have to search by yourself :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:01, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I did. But it seems I am no longer on the list of citizens... Dr. Magnus 18:05, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Mm... Have you made 50 edits after your block? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:08, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I did. Dr. Magnus 18:10, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::I got my citizen right back then. I guess you should ask Dimitri. I think I can use your support very much :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:20, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I'll ask him. You do need my support, a Christian governor is what Oceana needs, being a Christian state. Dr. Magnus 18:50, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Well, it's more that if someone else will defeat me I'm gone. For the simple reason that Lovia - as a democratic country - would then fail. You vote on someone who has done something for your state and who will do all he can for your state after/during state elections, if you vote on somebody who is just eager for being governor somewhere and who happens to be in the same party (actually parties/ideology hardly care for the spot of governor, they only care on national level), you are voting from the view of nepotism (vriendjespolitic). And if that's what Lovia is about, I'll be gone :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:54, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::I understand your decision. The thing is: some people just get elected because they have a good reputation, not because they have a good campaign, or because they have the right connections or yell fancy words, or make fancy speeches. If you win in Oceana you could really mean something for that state. It needs someone who cares. Not someone who just wants the title. You should see the state of Oceana as a beautiful, graceful princess. Truly worth a magnificant prince. Then some parvenu of low birth asks her hand in marriage. What would the King say? Dr. Magnus 18:59, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I think I see myself more like the father than the husband of Oceana :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:04, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::::That's what I'm saying. I said how would you, as a father, feel if some unworthy person would marry your daughter? You cannot stop it (freedom of choice, democracy, the usual bullshit ) but you wouldn't like it, would you? Just like you would not like an unworthy, unfit governor for Oceana. You are the only one fit for the job. Dr. Magnus 19:09, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Hahha :P No, there are more persons I can think of :) Ben Opať was a very good governor until he became inactive and I think people like Alexandru could also do it :) I'm not a bad loser, I simply dislike nepotism :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:14, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::He's not running, is he? Dr. Magnus 19:19, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::No :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:20, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Seymon is Independent I remember I had a convo with him and he said he was an independent, also on the sign up list he's stated as a Independent. I Would change it myself but then what would his logo thing be, like the State seven seal? Marcus Villanova 19:46, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :But he's a member of the CCPL, isn't he? Martha Van Ghent 07:40, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :No, he told me he wasn't it's on State Elections, Fall 2010 talk page. Marcus Villanova 20:19, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Missed out Alright, sorry I've been kinda busy lately, I was a in the runnings, could I still get voted for?-Perryz101 05:30, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :Apparently, you didn't place your official candidacy. In which state were you intending to run? Martha Van Ghent 07:39, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I too would have loved to run but the issue concerning my citizenship was not settled in time so its now to late. Or could we still run? Dr. Magnus 14:42, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, the problem is that isn't really fair. If you do not follow the rules here, why would you follow them elsewhere? But actually I don't care :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:04, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::What rules I don't follow? They took away my citizenship because I killed my character but I wanted to replace him by Ygo, whom I made head of the Donia Clan before leaving. Dr. Magnus 17:47, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :::No, I was talking about the fact that Perryz101 is too late with his candidacy. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:04, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::true. I hate to put it that way but simply no, if this was IRL elections would happen in one day so you can't just randomly put your name on the ballot...But then again it could be a Write-in vote! Marcus Villanova 20:22, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, I was running as a Indpendent as Zackary Bennett , I;ve been busy with my work, but okay.-Perryz101 01:18, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I am sorry the candidacy term is over. I'm afraid we cannot bend the law here. 10:02, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I like the lay-out, it's great, but maybe it would have been more efficient if we would have used templates for every section. I see people are having difficulties voting because the lay-out gets messed up all the time ;). --Bucu 08:17, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :When I voted this morning I got the layout all messed up, could someone fix it (fix it: not revert). BastardRoyale 10:16, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :Yea, also maybe a write in vote could be allowed? No.!?Marcus Villanova 23:43, October 6, 2010 (UTC) 07/10/2010 - La Quotidienne ]] --Bucu 19:20, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :Looks nice. How about a little article in LQ? Or are you still on that wikibreak as your userpage suggests? Dr. Magnus 19:24, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::The part I wanted to put on this talk page, but due to a AEC I were unable to succeed in that :P, is now in LQ --Bucu 19:31, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Royalists? Sounds like a cool party! ! Ik denk dat ik me beter alvast zal terugtrekken.. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:11, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :what? 21:11, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::There's only one vote difference man :P We've had only 3 out of 14 days! There are many Hurbanovans who still appreciate your work, I'm quite sure about that, the problem is that they've been quite inactive lately. Bucu 21:13, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Het spijt me maar ik heb ook geen zin meer d'rin om de moeite te geven om dit naar het Engels te zitten. Het verbrokt me dat je alleen voor gouverneur gaat om gouverneur te zijn en niet voor de staat zelf. Hij is pas in de staat gaan wonen toen hij z'n kans zag en dat gaat t'r bij mij niet in. Het spijt me. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:13, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ik heb ook voor jou gestemd ;), omdat jij de enige echte Oceanan bent. Oceana = jou, het is jouw creatie. Bucu 21:16, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::guys? 21:16, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ik heb t'r kutweinig zin nog voor echt. 't Is gewoon vriendjespolitiek... Het gaat niet om wie het geschiktst is, maar om welke kutzak hier de meeste vriendjes heeft en dat is zéér kwalijk te nemen. Lovia is bij dezen als democratie zwaar mislukt. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:17, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: (Daar kom je nu pas achter, ts :P) --Bucu 21:18, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Zo blijkt.. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:19, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: De kaart zal ook groen-rood kleuren, geloof me maar (dat doet het eigenlijk al sinds april, als je begrijpt wat ik bedoel). Het gaat erom wie het best georganiseerd is. Op de rechterflank zijn we -én weinig -én verdeeld. Verrassing is dit niet voor me. --Bucu 21:22, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::It doesn't matter to me whether the map is green/red with the national elections, but this is ridiculous.. Intothewild has not done anything for Oceana, he doesn't know the state and he doesn't generate anything that points to interest for the state in the near or even the far future. Ik geef t'r zo de brij aan jongens. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:24, October 7, 2010 (UTC) yo man, i know i'm new to state politics. i can't do a thing about that, except participating. i know you got plenty more xperience. so do the king and Yuri, but you're not supporting them are you? i would like to do something for oceana, because it's a nice state. i did not intend to win, never thought we could win. but guess the odds are quite fortunate for us. i'm sorry for you. i still like you as a true Oshennan though. 21:28, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :I am actually quite interested to what your plans as a gouvernor are. It bothers me most not that you are winning, but that you haven't even presented any plans.. And it isn't odds, it's having much friends and buying houses in states. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:29, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::i know. sort of bothers me too. generally, it's the Walden gist i'd like to apply to Oceana. respect nature and the everyday people, work on the simplication of stuff, and try to represent the state as a social and engaged one. of course, no big things. but as a gov, there's nothing big I can do. 21:32, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Nothing with contents? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:33, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::sure, i was thinking of renaming a street or two and restructuring the central neighborhoods of hurbanova. is that what you want to know? 21:34, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::So, demolishing local culture. Already expected that. Restructuring the central neighborhood is practically impossible, because of the state monument service btw. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:35, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::no man! reviving it! don't be so negativisticist. by watering the flowers i'm not drowning them, am i? I just want to make parks and streets shine, make hurb accessible to others while honoring local traditions and culture. The Walden spirit. 21:37, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::We'll see.. But I really need to go to bed now, 'cause in a few hours time I have to get up for school :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:38, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::okay, i gotta go too :p. I have a class meeting within 3 minutes! 21:39, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Little remark I will not be at home from October 16 until eh.. let's say October 20, so that's the inauguration date etc. If I might win - or lose - you know I'm in Sweden :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:55, October 8, 2010 (UTC) : Say hello to the the brunetts for me...oh wait there are none ! More or less isn't sweeden a democratic country but very socialist right? Marcus Villanova 19:30, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :: It is democratic indeed, like almost every country in Europe. (That is, I hope they are all proper democracies) Them Swedish are just a country with a broad scala of political movements. Communists, socialists, liberals, social-democrats, nationalists, fascists, christian-democrats and so on. In their elections, the fascist party becmae really big, but still much smaller than the Dutch PVV, the racists of Holland (who now hold 21 out of 150 seats in our Tweede Kamer) SjorskingmaWikistad 19:39, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::: Sounds Scary...I searched it on Wikipedia...Apparently it's Anti-Islamic, and Nationaly Conservative which is a nice word for saying anti-imagration and fascism. Marcus Villanova 19:44, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::: Which Sweedish fascist party there's like 10! but that's also very scary! Marcus Villanova 19:46, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Don't forget that the PVV got 5 seats more just because 35% of the Limburgish people voted for Geert :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:34, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::I don't get the controversy. He is looked upon as a nazi and if I only jokingly say I agree with him (and on some points, I do) people get hysterious. It's crazy. People are afraid of Geertje, and they shouldn't be; he's not some sorta Adolf the Second or something, he's just plain Geert from Limburg who has the balls to say things out load many other thing but dare not to say. I'll just see how plays his role as part of the new government (sort of) and ''then I judge him. Dr. Magnus 08:15, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::If we'd all voted for the SGP a long time ago we didn't even have muslims in the Netherlands :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:46, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::No, it would be: convert or get lost! But the SGP will always have the same number of votes and seats; they won't ever get less or more then they currently have. Unless of course the SGP'ers have a serious babyboom. Dr. Magnus 09:04, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::So you guys suggest the SGPers breed like rabbits in order to have more seats in the Tweede Kamer? LOL. Ever seen the crude birth rate of Staphorst or Katwijk? SjorskingmaWikistad 09:39, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::What about Urk? :D Bucu 09:41, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::They have the largest youth organization of the country :S Bucu 09:08, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::That's because the grevo's (Reformed) breed like rabbits! Dr. Magnus 09:19, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::And they have a birth rate near the one of muslims :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:19, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yep, here they're called revo's btw :S --Bucu 09:26, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::In Britain our fascist party (the BNP)is unable to get a single seat because of our system of proportional representation. --Semyon 13:13, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Clymene I looked and saw that I have/had lost the State Elections already beforehand purely for demographical reasons. The only active citizens in Clymene are ALL Waldeners or supporters of Waldeners. :S I am kinda the Groen-Links party member participating in Almere... SjorskingmaWikistad 09:43, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :I know, same problem with me. (though you have worse problems..) I think for the next elections we could do something like when you have three houses in one state, your vote counts three times (because you are really all for the state). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:50, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, it is a demographical game. That's why we only vote 3 times (while there are 5 states), otherwise we would get a kind of general elections with the same winner in every state. --Bucu 09:52, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :It's sad; poor Alyssa has zero votes. CPL.nm: vote for her! :( Dr. Magnus 10:06, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, it seems that we don't have the power to support two candidates in one state. I however don't think she'd mind, the only reason she ran was because I asked her. 14:53, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :It's just because the newspapers talked about "the unbeatable duo" in that state. As it turns out, it'll be a hard election battle after all. Nobody is really winning big, except maybe Villanova. Dr. Magnus 14:58, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I am a bit dissappointed. I thought I was the one who extended the Clymene article, made a town and improved the infrastructure over there. Though, SOME people still don't agree and just delete my town, because it "was one town too many", while another town, made possible by nepotism, could stay. It is just one of the things I can't agree on, since there wasn't even a proper vote. I think I'll make a new vote, since I will be backed up by the other CPL.nm members. SjorskingmaWikistad 15:20, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :The NLS was closed and I joined the Christian party, but you can still count on my support. That "to many towns" bullshit is nonsense. Dr. Magnus 15:26, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it was just Dimi's opinion, which he succeeded to put through. The vote he set up wasn't fair and just a bullshit vote, since it was a list of towns, cities and neighborhods that were to be kept. It was so large that nobody could see which towns it included and which not. SjorskingmaWikistad 15:34, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :Reminds me of january 2010, when Dimitri got rid of me, Hengist Smid, Honecker and Brenda Young. You know how? He said he asked wikia to CU them, and they were proven all different people (even all living in different countries) but he said they were all sockpuppets of Honecker or me and blocked them. Sometimes, when times are hard, he turns into a genuine despot, a dictator. He told us wikia said: "all people causing trouble should be blocked, even without evidence, because you feel something is wrong" and so thats what happened. So because he felt your neigborhood was one to many (and not the other ones), it had to go. Its as simple as that. The same thing is happening to me. Dr. Magnus 15:42, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::True, and when you tell it him, he gets either angry or just quotes a chap from somewhere, who said something intelectual that actually means: "Get lost, you f******!". Don't get me wrong. I like intelectualism, but I don't like excessive self-pride. SjorskingmaWikistad 15:45, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :Still if he manages to convince the site council I gotta go, I gotta go. Because he has a great reputation and started the wikia (mostly that last thing ), he has much credibility. So his gut feeling is worth more then, say, yours or mine. Anyhow, I'm not going down without a fight and neither is your town! Are you with me, Sjors, brother? Dr. Magnus 15:51, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :What i've done for Clymene is improve it with Adoha I'll make Higtech Valley a better Town and make it the forfront of Lovia. and make clymene the envy! Also we campigned very good and promise alot for the state! Marcus Villanova 16:00, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Everybody can make a promise. Most of the time these promises are empty. Politicians are world class liars, it's what they do. You win the game by lying, promising great things, then you stab your voters in the back when they elect you like the Wouter Bos with the Iraq and Afghanistan war and Wilders with the age of pension in the Netherlands, or Obama with his change in the Middle-East (which means nothing and even got him an underserved Nobel price before he ever accomplished anything other then getting elected). Politics is bullshit. Dr. Magnus 16:43, October 9, 2010 (UTC) : More or less everyone knows that, I would say only 2% of all politicans are truthful...1% come from lovia so I guess that's bad in a way and of the one percent remaining 0.5 percent of that percent are in small town politics and the other half are in kinda major but not in president like positions! Marcus Villanova 16:48, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Haha, you funny guy! The other half are in kinda major but not in president like positions... so presidents are always perfectly honest people? Perhaps the ones that are realistic about things. Those who promise glorious revolutions, golden ages and prosperous times are just liars. They only care about being elected. Folk like Sarkozy (wanted to make his 22 year old son head of a bank) and Berlusconi (makes photomodels and mistresses senators and ministers). Dr. Magnus 16:53, October 9, 2010 (UTC) : No I didn't put it that way so...Marcus Villanova 16:55, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Move Election Fraud!!!!!!! You can't just move to another state to influence the elections! Bucu, please revert those edits! JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 13:26, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :Like I care :) I just did what you guys did, but I'm not afraid to hide it, like you did, all moving in in only 4 days just before the elections :). Bucu 13:30, October 17, 2010 (UTC) It isn't fraud, it's politics. Many others have history of changing votes. It may not be entirely fair but it's not illegal. It's just as legal as all those people who bought a house in Oceana right before the start of the elections. Not a nice think to do, no, but perfectly legal. Dr. Magnus 13:31, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :Let's put this 'fraud' stuff behind us. I'm sorry I ever brought it up. And no offence Jon, but it's a bit hypocritical to complain about people moving houses to influence the elections. --Semyon 13:43, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::No worries, the KNU will happily march through the Lovian streets some day :P Bucu 13:44, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :Uniforms and gun, of course, funded with money from the Donia Clan's personal wealth. Dr. Magnus 13:46, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Looks like we've found a worthy sponsor :P Bucu 13:47, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :I'll be more then happy to pump millions of Lovian Dollars into Oceana. Sloboda! Dr. Magnus 13:48, October 17, 2010 (UTC) reopening Can a admin reopen the state election page? Pierlot McCrooke 13:29, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :Anyone? Pierlot McCrooke 13:34, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Nahh Bucu 13:36, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Dimitri forgot to do that Pierlot McCrooke 13:37, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::You have been naughty so Dimi locked the page. JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 13:39, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::Dimitri promised to reopen the page Pierlot McCrooke 13:40, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Now, he did. 13:43, October 17, 2010 (UTC) A wise decision of you, Marcus, to vote for Oos! It's the only way to keep Oceana a peaceful and beautifully flourishing state. However, it seems that someone hasn't voted yet, so we'll probably still get a tie, which would be the worst possible election outcome for Oceana (and a lot of alimentation for the nationalist movement to create new ethnic tensions!). The ultra-nationalist party was disbanded, as a reaction to the current satisfying score in Oceana, but I hope the ultra-nationalists won't feel the necessity to come in action, after the elections, because we don't know what the outcome will be. I hope everything will be settled by now and that Oos will keep his state in peace. It's the only solution. Bucu 16:15, October 17, 2010 (UTC) : I see. who hasn't voted yet? Marcus Villanova 16:17, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::That Dudeson. Bucu 16:22, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::I have mixed feelings about this. I wanted OWTB to win, but now feel sorry for Andy. He may see this as a betrayal. --Semyon 16:38, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::This are elections, some win, some lose JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 16:40, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::Indeed, I didn't say anything else, I only expressed my concerns that it will result in a tie, mio dudeson! Bucu 08:07, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Let's hope it doesn't JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 08:13, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Well, you're the one to decide :) Bucu 08:14, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I know, but i'm doubding, in seven i know, in kings i know, in oceana i doubt JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 08:16, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Why i'm still in the running Dear Lovians, it's been a tough battle in our home state Oceana. as you know, i've come to appreciate this state for its natural beauty and its fabulous background. I think of oceana as a state of opportunity. me myself, i want to grasp the opportunity and become governor of Oceana. It would be a great opportunity for the state as well. we would prove that progressives can run a state with rich traditions. Walden could revive the state! Please consider voting for walden here. I promise that if elected Governor, I will make Oceana the most beautiful and flowering state of Lovia. of course, I would always keep the Oshenna spirit and OWTB's work in my mind. I have always shown respect for my opponents. you can ask every lovian, they know. 10:41, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Closing of the polls The polls will be closed within seconds' time. I wish the future Governors and Deputy Governors lots of good luck, as well as a sense of cooperation, consensus and goodwill. For the future of Lovia . Election results will be processed soon, although I expect the newspapers to be earlier with their analyses :D. 13:58, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :BTW: Yes, I cancelled my coffee break for once. Grmble. 13:58, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Wuhuuu!!! Martha Van Ghent 13:59, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :::CPL.NM clearly won, that follow out of my result works, I'll publish tonight (we won because we have the smallest deviation score, deuuuuh JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 14:23, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's the best technique, certainly :) 14:28, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::Wait a bit, And besides, I'm the most popular guy in town :p JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 14:32, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::We all know that 14:34, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Huuuu Walden won Bitches. Hellz Yay! Marcus Villanova 20:44, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations to all! -- 15:24, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Post-election analysis Jon's analysis Dimi's map I always Love Dimi and Jon's Polls! There awseome! Marcus Villanova 20:38, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Haphazard Hey guys, Before you get too carried away, remember you haven't fixed any dates. --Semyon 09:15, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Read the Constitution, article 8. It sets them right in there. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:41, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :True, but it would be nice to have them on the page too. Wait, I'll stop being lazy and do it myself. --Semyon 18:00, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Problem OK, this is not good. Candidacies have finished but we have no candidate for Sylvania. I propose we ask Marcus to step in, and if he doesn't respond, enter a fictional 'dummy' character. It's not ideal, I know, but we need someone there. --Semyon 13:58, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :edit: TMV could also do it. --Semyon 14:00, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Fine with me. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:04, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :::You can all start voting, by the way. Not that it'll be a very exciting election... :P --Semyon 14:16, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Am I now a candidate for Sylvania? The Master's Voice 14:23, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I think so. I gather your residences are in Novosevensk, Pines and Oceana (tho' the Citizen page doesn't say that) so you should probably move one. --Semyon 14:47, October 2, 2011 (UTC) We could also have Martha run again, if TMV doesn't want to. But I take it he does. I propose we keep the nominations open until the end of the polls, so that any people who want to still run can do that. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:53, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :Nah, that's pretty silly, TM. It doesn't work that way, never did. I take it you don't like seeing a UNS governer in Sylvania? 'cuz If nobody else run, there will be a far-right governor in the country's biggest region & capital! Almost like a dream... The Master's Voice 17:32, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Wait we had Fucking candidacies?????????????? WTF? SO you hold short timed candidacies in a inactive phase...smart. Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:02, October 2, 2011 (UTC) OMG! Marcus, please run in either Kings or Sylvania. If you want Kings, I'll change my candidacy to Sylvania. The far right must not get a state! :P Also, I was just following the Constitution. I didn't notice until a half week after it should have started. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:05, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I'll run in sylvania ....after all i am the PM so i live there =] Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:16, October 2, 2011 (UTC) At 12 Democracy Avenue (formerly 10 but due to the road reform it's 12). :D —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:17, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Can I still join in? I'd like to run in Kings, even if I don't make a real chance. It's kind of symbolic for me. 05:23, October 3, 2011 (UTC) :@TM: The far-right must not get a state? Well, I suppose I could always settle for deputy, then... The Master's Voice 07:18, October 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Technically Marcus should not be running, but these elections have been so badly organised I can't really criticise... :P --Semyon 17:59, October 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Ah well, I don't really give a fuck... if you belong to the far-right like me, you're used to not-winning elections. The Master's Voice 18:01, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Darn... now TMV is going to e-mail every liberal and progressive user and they are going to come and vote for Yuri and I'm not going to win the election. sigh. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:07, October 3, 2011 (UTC) :I know this is not a fair argument but I did build Kings from scratch: I drew it on the map together with Dimi, I picked the name, I constructed Newhaven, etc. Again, this isn't a solid argument at all but the emotional value of Kings to my person is rather great. 05:13, October 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Yuri, I understand. You gotta have my vote then. I mean, opposition is much more fun if you have a state of your own to retreat to, so you can still have some power over something. Oh and something else: shouldn't two people be running in every state? This way we do not have any deputies (besides me, that is). The Master's Voice 08:01, October 4, 2011 (UTC) :::@TM: Welcome to the joy of Lovian elections. :P --Semyon 16:50, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Another problem These probably qualify as most boring elections yet. However, we have constitutional problems, because: *In Clymene and Sylvania, no-one succeeded in getting the minimum of three votes. *In Kings, we have an ex aequo, and as there are only two candidates having another round will make no difference. (In Britain this happened in a constituency last year. We tossed a coin). Therefore Oos and me are governor, but no-one else. A triumph for conservatism! Seriously, what shall we do? --Nikolai Koshkov, a.k.a Semyon 07:35, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Start over the elections? Flipping a coin is bad. I'd rather run against some conservative or Horton. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 10:52, October 21, 2011 (UTC) The reason Horton doesn't have 3 votes is because he didn't vote for himself, oddly enough. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 10:53, October 21, 2011 (UTC) I had not known about the 3 vote minimum, therefore I felt no need to vote for myself. HORTON11 12:20, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Well, that gives two problematic states. Perhaps one of the two is willing to withdraw? The other one (not three votes): nobody cares. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:03, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :Fuck it, if the minimum isn't reached then then we have two options: #The guys who won in 2010 stay in office (or only the deputy) #Those who run instantly win, no matter how many (or how few) votes they got :How 'bout that? Fuck the law, it's holding us back. The Master's Voice 13:45, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Indeed, as I said: nobody cares about the legal requirement. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:46, October 21, 2011 (UTC) I'd be willing to switch to Sylvania or Clymene but only if we have another round of voting. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:42, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :I'd really like to have Kings back. I won't drop out, that's for sure. 07:07, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Why don't we just write all candidates won regardless of their ammount of votes? I mean, 'c mon people, seriously. We've got bigger issues to deal with right now. :) ╭∩╮（︶︿︶）╭∩╮ 07:14, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :::In case you haven't noticed: we have a tie in Kings... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:19, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::There is one guy who can make a difference: Kim aka 'The Hammer'. Somehow I think he wont support either candidate. 07:20, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::Or I could sell one home in Oceana and buy one in Kingz. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:36, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I would be pro if you voted for me! Just kidding, that wouldn't be fair regardless of who you vote for. 12:22, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Finally you admit it :P (last state elections we did this too, but then in Oceana è :P) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:35, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::I've had an epiphany or two since then. One of them was that Oceana = OWTB ;-) 14:42, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Hahahaa :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:46, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::Suggestion: Why don't we make NC a state. It would be called an 'Autonomous City' and be run by a Mayor, but in practice these roles would be equivalent to State and Governor. Then TM and Yuri could both have a state. --Nikolai Koshkov, a.k.a Semyon 15:06, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, the return of an old proposal. I wouldn't oppose the creation of an extra state, but I ran for Kings not governorship. 15:24, October 22, 2011 (UTC) The fun part Everybody apart from Marcus reached the legal requirement and I believe the duration of these elections is mentioned in the constitution, so they did happen and the candidates (except for Marcus possibly) were 100% legally elected... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:06, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :Yes: http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Constitution#Article_8 --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:07, January 22, 2012 (UTC) A question from a concerned voter... Hello there. I am a concerned voter. "Dimi the plumber" or so . Anyway, I have a set of related questions for the gentlemen candidates. My vote(s) will go out to the candidate(s) with the most persuasive response. What is your assessment of the environmental situation in Lovia and in your state? Do you think climate change poses a tangible threat? Which concrete measures will you take to avert this environmental crisis from worsening and how will you promote the green cause in your state? Thank you, His Royal Highness, the Concerned Voter, [[User:DimiTalen|'Dimi'Talen]] 14:32, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :From the lips of Hoffmann at a recent CNP conference 'I have just heard that the issue of the elections with the greatest trend upward is the matter of the Environment. So I think it's time we told all voters, CNP and otherwise what we know and what we plan to do. Lovia is currently saved from large environmental damage at the moment due to a lack of highly polluting industries and the way that the people have always blown the whistle on problems and the government's been able to come in and deal with it, however that may not always be the case, I know that in Sylvania we have a slowly declining environment, it may not be in trouble today or next year or even ten years but we mustn't be short sighted. It is time to build some laws in to protect the important Stephen Headlands and eastern Sylvania and bring in counter measures so that we have sustainable unpolluting power, environmentally responsible businesses and a real solid plan for the future. :Now I'm not talking about throwing down horrible ugly wind farms all across Sylvania that will just ruin the environment we are trying to save while not actually paying off in either electricity or money. No, what we must do is support the idea of off shore wind farms and use of natural gases along with support for solar power. Now here I may be caught well I guess you could say green handed in suggesting that we don't just throw out random promises to win over environmentalists but I really believe that there are logical and practical ways to deal with climate change. We in the CNP understand climate change poses at least some threat, whether or not you believe it is wholly, partly or nothing at all to do with human activity, it really does pose some threat because the climate is changing and you can argue over why now or you can deal with the problem and that is what we here in the CNP believe. Now we aren't going to bang on and harrass people about the environment however we will work with (and against if nessesary) Corporations and Social groups to encourage an environmental attitude in Sylvania.' :Hope this answers your questions :) Kunarian (talk) 15:38, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :While Lovia is already considered to be a green country, there is still much that can be made green and at the same time be practical. Several of the plans I would like to implement regarding the environment include: :#A public transportation system. Buses will help reduce whatever traffic Lovia has on its roads and it is something I would like to implement for Sofasi. Hopefully the state can bring in hybrid buses to also assist in fuel economy. Eventually Plains and Adoha/Ferg Beach should get their own bus lines. :#Construction. The state can become a leader in green construction by implementing new building codes to incorporate green features. We also plan to have incentives in place like tax credits so that both businesses and private homeowners can afford green items like rain collectors and solar panels. :# Nature. With the rapid expansion of Adoha, it is necessary to offset this by protecting surrounding areas. As there are no National parks in the whole state I would like to create state parks which one day could be made National parks. As for climate change, the best form to combat it would be from the Federal level, as it is easier to implement uniform policies nationwide. Clymene would work as close as possible with congress to achieve this. HORTON11: • 12:52, September 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks for your reply! Any more candidates with an opinion? [[User:DimiTalen|'Dimi'Talen]] 11:18, September 27, 2012 (UTC) ::I think we have a pretty weird, unusual, political climate around that. The people clearly state they want change but the government has been slow to adress that, many may say that's accpetable but the Labour Party understands the need of jobs and a green economy. My plan is basic, protect nature and that equals jobs. I will continue preserving the great nature preserves of Sylvania and in turn create park ranger jobs and create new national parks and lakes to also allow the great citizens to swim in our beautiful lakes. My oppoistion stated "throwing wind farms would kill the environment." i don't think he understands the great need of green jobs to be energy dependent from oil and other nations. I think the party i'm from understands this, we need farms and basic national features but also need hydroelectric power and wind turbines over hydrofracking and oil imports. Another issue would be the coal and mines in Lovia's Sylvania and Oceanaic are but would allow that to be the only non-green like energy to protect the jobs and opportunities in Lovia. I hope this shows my party's commitment to a Green Lovia and Green Jobs. Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:42, September 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Are we allowed to debate here? I feel the need to debate here :D Kunarian (talk) 21:53, September 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::Sure, why not? It's a talk page :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:09, September 28, 2012 (UTC) :::::Please do debate . [[User:DimiTalen|'Dimi'Talen]] 14:33, September 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::::(back in character again! :D) I must debate some of the ideas raised by my counterparts here. We are all going to preserve the parks within Lovia and some of us are even going to expand them, it's a good idea there is still land that really should be protected for cultural and environmental reasons. However this idea that wind farms must be forced upon the populace whether they like it or not seems to be one of the unique selling points of my political opponents, and I say why not go "quite a lot of people don't seem to like seeing wind farms in the countryside, well that's fine because we can put them offshore, where they will be not be seen and will work better"? and then they also propose another unique selling point of hydroelectricity, and unless it is not dams or other similar energy generation techniques then it should be easy to understand the environmental and ecological damage that will be created. ::::::Now the problem here is that there are some old ideas about environmentalism, which seem to be wind farms, dams and more wind farms. I think that we can have new ideas too and new approaches to solving the green energy problem. Like our friends in the New Green Party said we can aim to make services more green starting with the big transportation systems such as the Sylvanian state railway. We can also build up transportation systems to reduce the need for cars, instead using bikes, buses and trains. We also plan to bring in solar panel subsidies so that power is not only greener, but less reliant on big mega corporations. All of this combined shows that a CNP Sylvania will mean a protected countryside, a cleaner transport system and greener and more local power. Kunarian (talk) 10:33, September 29, 2012 (UTC) I support the creation of wind farms in Sylvania (personally, I don't see why they're considered so ugly). I also support the creation of protected natural parks in the Headland, and possibly East Sylvania (which could be a good location for wind farms, as well), similar to the Emerald Highlands. Also, Clave Rock is an under-noticed hamlet in an important position, and measures can probably be taken to make the Sylvania state railway more environmentally friendly. My party is the New Green Party, after all. I hope this answers at least some of your questions in regards to the environment. Feel free to ask for clarification, or on other topics. 77topaz (talk) 23:26, September 28, 2012 (UTC) I fully agree with the NGP proposal and I hope to have more interstate cooperation on environmental issues for the future. The CNP viewpoint does have its flaws as to thing that environmentalists only want wind farms. While those are good, they should be placed in locations as to not cuase much disturbance to people and to the local environment. As for dames, they destroy the local ecosystem and are nt a good green solution. As I have stated before, a key to practical greenificatio includes not just gimmicky new technologies but applying green energy to transportation, construction and making it a part of everyday use. While a 100% dependency on green energy is unattainable for the moment, at least it can work towards reducing our dependency on oil, gas and other carbon-fossil fuels. HORTON11: • 16:17, September 29, 2012 (UTC) : Well it seems that our honourable friend standing in Sylvania agrees with us on every point albiet they mistake our dislike of politicians pandering for the environmentalist vote as thinking environmentalists are wind farm crazy and have decided on the half way house point when it comes to on land wind farms. And we also agree that interstate co-operation on the matter of the environment should go ahead as it is easiest done from the bottom up. Never the less we do stand by our point that wind farms on land are not only unwanted but unnecessary, off shore wind farms are not only more effective, allowing for less of them and therefore less environmental disturbance but also more efficient as the money that goes in will come out even if it's not quite as quick as fossil fuels yet, it's much faster than land based wind farms. Kunarian (talk) 16:38, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Follow-up question Thank you all very much for your replies, dear fellow Lovians! I am not quite satisfied yet - probably because all of you seem to embrace many environmentalist positions (which is laudable, of course). Now here is a follow-up question. Should Lovia become a testing ground for radical green solutions? Think of all the possible solutions to biodiversity loss, climate change, etc. - maybe Lovia could be the first place on Earth to implement these ideas into functioning policies? Could Lovia be the first place with exclusively organic (biologisch in Dutch) agriculture? Should Lovia maybe ban all automobiles and put in place the most complete green public transport system on Earth? Just some ideas, as you see . Now, how do you think about this? Lovia as the World's Green Testing Grounds? Best, [[User:DimiTalen|'Dimi'Talen]] 08:53, September 30, 2012 (UTC) :Hahah, while CCPL certainly would like to see cars (as an expression of modernism) be banned eventually, I don't think it is currently workable. Take Oceana: people live several miles apart from eachother. While you could technically take a bicycle from East Hills to Hurb; 30km is a long ride :P Therefore we would like to update the bus system, but still, this will not be a full solution. You can't let the bus (or train/monorail whatever :P) stop at every farm in the country side. :Lovia has already experienced a lot of biodiversity loss. Taking a look at the images 'round here, there are hardly any native Pacific species to be found here :P in Libertas (well, actually Nýttfrón.. :P), I already worked together with our aereser friends on this thing (and this and this :P) It's in the planning for Lovia as well. Anyway, Oceana has already made huge steps under my "command" to protect nature (f.e. the Oceana Reef). We will continue doing this and perhaps reintroduce species which have long been gone from our islands. :Organic agriculture is a hard one though. I agree we should make the transition, but it's not something we can do in two years time. Also, states currently don't have the legislative powers to fix these problems (thank you Dimi for abolishing my belovèd state law :P), so it's up to Congress I think. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:25, September 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Well the CNP isn't on the line for radical green solutions, as our environmental policy is based upon the sustainability needs of Lovia. However this means that we are working towards some ideas that you could relate to radical green solutions, if that's what you want. We aim to super upgrade the public transport system so that not only is the logistical strength of our economy increased but also to reduce the amount of cars on the road and therefore carbon emissions. However it is currently impractical to ban cars, as a suitible replacement could simply be the electrification of cars or even support for hydrogen cells. And on organic agriculture, the CNP is open to that idea however believe it requires deep analysis before congress before a choice is made. ::But let me stress again, if it's real tangible sustainable green change that you're looking for then you can see that the CNP transportation policy is an overhaul of the system, and in Sylvania this would be a massive change for the good. We already tried to overhaul the systems on Peace Island and in other places in Lovia however this plan was overambitious although did receive much positive commentry on what we could do in the future. Now we have the know how, we have the ideas and soon we will have the funding to go ahead and when we do, we will be creating jobs for Sylvanians, logistics for business and a green legacy that will carry on with Sylvania long after these elections happen. And I think that's something that you can definitely support. Kunarian (talk) 12:31, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Short answer: why not? We have East Sylvania, which has basically nothing there (and is thus a "blank canvas"); the Stephen Headland, a not-yet-official natural region; and the Emerald Highlands. 77topaz (talk) 21:43, October 4, 2012 (UTC) : I support your campaign for Dimi's green vote however he seems to have made a choice not based on actual Green Policy as apparently we aren't radical enough so has made his choice on historical alignments with Marcus so I would not waste your time here unless you have an ace of radical green ideas up your sleeve, in which case, fire away my friend. Kunarian (talk) 21:57, October 4, 2012 (UTC) ::East Sylvania contains the Plemming Forest. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:17, October 5, 2012 (UTC) I don't support wind farms unless they are relatively far away from cities or are offshore. They create lots of noise and can cause harm to wildlife. And I do think they're ugly in some places, but that's not really an issue to me. Since using fossil fuels as fuel is illegal in Lovia, we already have sufficient energy that is all renewable/clean. I do like Quarantine's idea of algae pools to turn carbon dioxide into oxygen, though. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:28, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Seven and Clymene What do we do if there's no second candidate? No deputy or appoint someone (per Congress of course)? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:31, September 29, 2012 (UTC) : We need deputies, they act as a second should a user become incapacitated and would give some of the more active people on the wiki another area to put their efforts into. Kunarian (talk) 12:38, September 29, 2012 (UTC) : There are two people running for Clymene (Horton and George). But Seven just has Semyon. 77topaz (talk) 21:55, September 29, 2012 (UTC) :: Well I would say that Semyon deserves a safe seat but we still need a deputy especially as Semyon is going to be at a lower activity level once he gets back. I don't know who though I don't think we have anyone left. Kunarian (talk) 22:14, September 29, 2012 (UTC) :::@77topaz: yes now, but when I wrote this not yet :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:58, September 30, 2012 (UTC) :::@Kunarian: We've still got a few Limburgish people that could run for Seven, but they're usually not that active... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:06, September 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::There's still Costello or 4kant available. --Semyon 21:11, September 30, 2012 (UTC) :::::I forgot Pierlot. --Semyon 22:39, September 30, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Semyon's back! :D and Costello just might go for it but he hasn't shown interest yet in these elections so I think that inviting 4kant and Pierlot might be a better course to pursue. Kunarian (talk) 22:49, September 30, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Hmm... I'm not sure whether I'd trust Pierlot in a government position. 77topaz (talk) 23:03, September 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::No, Pierlot has shown in the past that he cannot be trusted for a government position... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 03:11, October 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::I don't agree actually. Some users (Pierlot being an extreme example - wasn't he 11? :P) are quite young when they join the wiki, so it would be unfair to write them off because of mistakes they made then. I sometimes can't believe I made some of the edits that I did a couple of years ago, and I think quite a few others would agree. In any case Lovia is a democracy, so your opinion on whether he should receive a post will not affect whether he actually does or not. :P --Semyon 14:25, October 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Eh.. Pierlot has always been unstable. He moved from commie to IGP to commie to walden to LD to IGP to commie etc... And don't forget: he was 11 a few years ago :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:20, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Poor Semyon, no votes yet. Imagine he wouldn't get elected because he won't get passed the three votes requirement :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:33, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Then we'd have a problem. :P 77topaz (talk) 20:44, October 2, 2012 (UTC) I won't manage it until someone moves to Seven (hint hint :P), and even then only if Benopat votes. Still, Marcus never reached it last time either. --Semyon 21:26, October 2, 2012 (UTC) I actually do have a house in Seven, but I'm not sure whether it's official yet. But we do need a deputy for Seven. 77topaz (talk) 22:06, October 2, 2012 (UTC) @Semyon: he's quite had it with wikiing, so you'd better give up your hope :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:24, October 3, 2012 (UTC) I say we add in a couple fake people. For example in Seven: Add a 7 regionalist party candidate and a Labour candidate. Just make the elections realistic, but keep the deputies (except in Seven) and governors. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:29, October 13, 2012 (UTC) : Yes I'd say so, I mean only add actual Users Parties into states where they have a house though I'd say that'd at least represent their area of influence better than people going "no of course I'd have my party there!" this way the CNP would have a minor share of the realistic vote in Clymene but wouldn't in Seven, Kings or Oceana because I have no house there. And then the LDP would have influence in Clymene, Kings (obviously) and Sylvania. And so on and so forth. Kunarian (talk) 16:48, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Alright What date are we going to close these elections? The 15th or do we wait a bit longer? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 03:18, October 8, 2012 (UTC) The Constitution says the voting lasts from the 1st to the 14th (perhaps we should change it to 21st in the future?). Therefore, the end of the voting stage is midnight on the 15th. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:10, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :Alright. Then it's okay :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:25, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Two things: *If I buy a house in a different state during the elections, could I vote in that state then? *If nobody else votes in Seven, would that translate to the elections having had a low turnout? We could make an IC reason for that, maybe something to do with the Novosevensk unofficial government. 77topaz (talk) 06:00, October 10, 2012 (UTC) :*Yes, there are no restrictions on that. If you have a legal house in a state, your vote is valid. :*We never really cared about turnouts, so I don't know. But, without three votes, Semyon will not be elected Governor. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:24, October 10, 2012 (UTC) I would say a good IC reason for low turnout in Seven would be Semyon running unopposed. But yes, there is a legal requirement of 3 votes that has not been met in two states. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 10:56, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Closeness Wow, Kings and Sylvania are coming right down to the wire. Anyone have an idea on what to do if there's a tie? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:56, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :Toss? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:23, October 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Here's what will happen if I do it. News: Krosby and Hoffmann win coin toss! Or if Horton does it: News: Marcus and Lewis win coin toss! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:26, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :::The Post would report that Krosby and Villanova win; I am not a big Lewis supporter. HORTON11: • 16:30, October 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::If everyone actually wants to have a toss, I'll do it. I wouldn't lie, it's against my Christian ethics. :P --Semyon 16:36, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::Nor would I, but we'll never know if you actually did it fairly. Also, Horton, I thought you liked Lewis as he's a left-leaning CCPL member. But that's beside the point, it's just an example. ;) —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:38, October 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Kings might require a Toss but Sylvania can have a second shorter round of voting, we have more than two people competing for the top place and more voters that could rechoose and tip the balance. Also I think it's a bit unfair to leave things to chance, maybe if a second round of voting doesn't sort it, incumbent wins, that way it'd be realistic and wouldn't be unfair. Kunarian (talk) 16:42, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::::How about the person with the most votes from inactive people loses? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:50, October 13, 2012 (UTC)